


Cigarette Smoke Rapped in Vanilla

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Frustration, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Soft Kisses, also brief mention of tweek, brief mention of creek, like guys this is really just fucking angsty fluff, like only there if you squint, neck kisses, overall really soft, romantic relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 13:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14522124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cigarette smoke mingles on a swing set late at night, soft kisses soon ensueAKA my 2 AM disassociating angst ft. Crenny





	Cigarette Smoke Rapped in Vanilla

Chilly February air filled the whole town of South Park; suffocating the little town with it's harsh, heavy cold. The inky darkness with a heavily cold atmosphere filled Craig's already slightly plugged nose with a bitter sting. As he breathed in and out the icy chill assaulted his nostrils with a flare, but yet he still kept on walking oblivious to the cold nipping at his little exposed flesh. His left hand found it's way into his jacket pocket, and grasped around the familiar box, as he continued his way down to the essentially abandoned playground nearing the shit part of town. His footsteps fall heavy and slow as he walks all while holding on to his box of 20 Camel cigarettes. He neared closer to the small little playground but slowed his pace, letting his mind wander even more from the beginning of his little walk. As his feet slowed he thinks about his life and how much he has wasted it in this piss-poor excuse of a town. His eyes start to wander as he approaches the playground entrance, and notices a figure swinging ever so slightly on the right swing of the rusty, old swing set. And if you blinked even for a second it would look like the figure was just sitting there, still and lifeless; almost like a ghost. As Craig moved closer to the left swing; his usual smoking spot; he recognizes the figure is wearing an awfully thick coat, more like an obnoxiously bright orange parka that he can clearly remember being strew across his bedroom floor once or twice. A coat owned by non-other than Kenny McCormick

His pace quickens and he cautiously approaches the rusty left swing. As he stood in front of the swing his head tilted to look over at Kenny, as Kenny lifted his own gaze from staring at the inky blackness that is his boots to look up at Craig and nod. Noting that Craig was here with him, Kenny turned his head back and looked upwards towards the sky returning to whatever thought he interrupted to acknowledge Craig. Craig takes his seat and pulls the small box out of his pocket, only to set it on his lap. He bends down and sticks his finger in his sock and fishes around for a while until he raises his hand with the cherry red lighter he had stashed there earlier. With one solid motion of his right hand Craig opens the pack of cigarettes and snags one, only to hold it between his teeth as he returns the pack into his left jacket pocket. He takes the cigarette out from between his teeth and cradles it between his pointer and middle finger before flicking the lighter and lighting the end. Quickly returning the cigarette to his mouth he breathes in and holds his breath. Savoring it. As always; Craig's savoring the warm, smoky sting; one that is so much more inviting than the icy cold that's nipping at his and probably Kenny's skin. He puffs out a cloud of mesmerizing smoke and turns his head to look over at the swing to his right. The nicotine already taking a calming effect on him while Craig's eyes glisten and waver as he takes a deep breath with his cigarette in his hand.

"You haven't asked me to bum you a smoke yet, what's up?" He asked it with such simplicity as his eyes wandered to every corner of nighttime darkness surrounding the two.

"The usual ya' know? Just thinking about the entire shit that's going on around us. How I'm going to be able to feed Karen for the next week, seeing as the fridge is bare and I'm broke. How to get out of this suffocating town and away from my shit folks; ya' know the drill by know." Craig nods and takes another huff of his first cigarette before offering it to Kenny, to which Kenny gratefully takes. Pulling out another cigarette and lighting that one up just like the one before, Craig gets up from his swing. Kenny's eyes follow Craig's body as he stands in front of Kenny's swing and makes a gesture to scoot over slightly.

"Do you mind if I join ya over here?" Kenny shakes his head, and sort of gets off the swing and scoots over to make room for Craig's slightly taller frame (although it isn't hard seeing as both boys are really thin and don't take much room) and they both sit back down. Kenny, looking back down to his boots drops his cigarette and snuffs it out with the tip of his boot. His head lolls back ever so slightly to re-continue his previous session of starring at the starry sky as his head gently rest on top of Craig's shoulder.

"You know it's weird meeting up with you like this, out of context. It honestly sort of feels nice from the ways we normally meet up." Craig takes a puff of his cigarette before quickly snuffing it out with his boot like Kenny did minute's prier. His eyes stay glued forward to god only knows what lies in front of him in the darkness of the playground.

"It does, doesn't it....." Kenny's head continues to stay on Craig's shoulder as his eyes wander the sky as both of them look up. "Do you ever want something more Craig?"

"Hmmm?" Kenny can feel the rumble from Craig's chest from his shoulder as he replies, and he shuts his eyes as he continues.

"You know, do you want something more than just, "vent out your frustration to each other then let's fuck" buddies. Do you ever want more than that?" Silence. Both boys especially Craig don't dare make a sound. Kenny takes another deep breath trying to stabilize his shaky voice as it gets harder to hide some of the frustration laced within it. "Cause honestly it feels nice, like really nice, to just lay here and talk and be all fucking weird and gay." Kenny leans his head more into Craig's shoulder listening to the low rumble as Craig makes small hums while thinking of a response.

"Honestly I can't really tell you if I want more, sometimes I think yeah that would be great if I could get something more out of it; the question is would you like to be all gay and that shit?"

"Well I guess that's what I'm trying to say, you know take a break from all that 'one night stand except it lasts multiple times' bullshit.... And I guess it would relatively be easy for you to go ahead and do since you where with Tweek all those years ago. And it would be so refreshing and nice to go ahead and be apart of a relationship that isn't always about sex and more like 'HEY WE BOTH HAVE NEEDS, LETS COMFORT EACHOTHER" Another round of silence incases both boys as Kenny's last words bounce around their heads.

"Well... I guess we could try that out." An awkwardly peaceful silence settles around them for god knows how long. That is until Kenny scooted closer to Craig and Craig decided that it would be right for him to rest his head on top of Kenny's. Then the silence became more of a loud, comforting type. Kenny turns his head slightly and looks up at Craig; pale, ocean, blue eyes starring straight up at Craig's face in curiosity.

"Craig?"

"Hymn?"

"Can I kiss you?" Craig lifts up his head from Kenny's and changes his position slightly in order for him to look down at Kenny. He makes a slight nod of approval and Kenny takes that as a yes.

A quickened heartbeat and an ever so slightly flushed face rise up from where they where moments before to peck soft, feathered forehead kisses all over Craig. It continues for a long while, short, small, peaceful, forehead kisses being littered all around Craig's face. And ever so slowly they move down some, to his nose, his cheek and feathering out to his jaw. Just soft small kisses. The kisses stop for a brief second while they look into each other's eyes. And Craig goes in for the kill and just softly pecks Kenny's lips once or twice and feather's them down to his jaw and neck. Planting soft kisses on every inch of exposed skin and sucking on a few of them to raise the skin, but not enough to leave a hickey. Craig stops and looks at Kenny, examining his work. A soft flush barely noticeable gracing his pale cheeks, as his eyes are glazed and looking at Craig as if he was something he wanted for a long-ass time. And Craig once more goes for the kill and kisses Kenny on the lips. No simple pecks. No butterfly kisses that last a millisecond. A Kiss, a heated kiss that evolves sucking and biting Kenny's lower lip as if asking permission for entrance, which he so lovingly complied. Tongues not fighting a familiar fight but instead dancing. A kiss that could have lasted hours without both parties noticing that time has in fact gone by. But like all kisses they have to part, both panting with kiss bruised and swollen lips. Kenny with a dopey smile on his face and Craig with a smile that showed in his eyes but not his lips. A long glance shared between the two and an end result of Craig leaning down so his forehead touched Kenny's.

"Yeah.... I think I could get used to this."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this jumbled mess while disassociating and being really fucking angsty at like 2 AM from what I've been told, so sorry if it's shit


End file.
